Hitherto in the art of automatic operator devices for garage doors it has been common to provide a push button means at a remote location such as in the kitchen of a house or in an office adjacent a factory, whereby the garage door can be operated simply by depressing the button. It is a problem to know if the door is fully opened and/or fully closed as it is often not possible to physically view the door from the remote location.
The problem is even more acute now, as in recent times there has been provided a circuit means within the electric driving means which opens and/or closes the door, to reverse the movement of the door during closing if the door should strike an object. This feature is provided to prevent (A) damage to objects which may be under the door and (B) to prevent damage to the door. Thus, in the prior art constructions, when the switch is operated at the remote location, and the door moved from the opened position to the closed position, if it engages with an object under the door it then moves to the fully opened position again. The operator is then not aware that the door is open unless it is physically inspected.